Irving Headstrong/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Annabelle Warren * Irving: '''Aha! Another victim. * '''Annabelle: '''Another victim…is that my role? * '''Irving: '''You seem careless…no matter your head shall be mine! * '''Annabelle: '''You want my head…ok. *TAKES OFF HEAD* * '''Irving: '''What is this?! * '''Annabelle: '''You have no head so I’m giving it to you…it’s fun to share…I share my head with you…and you share your pony with me… * '''Irving: '''What?! You expect me to give up Annapolis? I think not! * '''Annabelle: '''Anna…what a cute name…come here my little pony. * '''Irving: '''Gah! You insolent child! I’ll just decapitate you from the spot where you don’t usually take your head off from! Then you’ll be dead for sure! Jack Burns * '''Irving: '''Halt! Halt I say! * '''Jack: '''And just who are you to command me? Wait how can you see where you’re going? You have no head! * '''Irving: '''I have other senses; but enough talk! I am here to take your head! * '''Jack: '''My head? For what? To be a Halloween decoration? * '''Irving: '''Nonsense! All you shall be is be a part of my trophies! * '''Jack: '''Trophy huh? Sorry to disappoint you but even with that horse you won’t make it past the finish line to even reach my head. * '''Irving: '''Is that a challenge?! * '''Jack: '''It’s a fact. I doubt that horse of yours could even stand fire. * '''Irving: '''No one mocks Annapolis! I will have your head! Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Irving is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Irving: I demand entry! The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: '''A headless spectre and his horse. I doubt you are as chivalrous as you look. * '''Irving: '''And I doubt you are as wise as you look if you don’t surrender your head! * '''Wiseman: '''That’s what all of those monsters out their said to me when I cursed them all. Is that why you are here? To get revenge for your human race? * '''Irving: '''Don’t you DARE compare me to them! Humanity abandoned me when I was a child! For something that wasn’t my fault! * '''Wiseman: '''They abandoned a child? Hmph; goes to show my views on humanity are more true than anyone realizes. But then again maybe they abandoned you because you should have never been born. You’re just another monster waiting to be slain! * '''Irving: '''How dare you! I will not be mocked by the likes of you! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Irving stands over him * Irving: '''It is done…now to collect your head * '''Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Irving: ''' What? * '''Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free? * Irving: '''Enough of your riddles, tell me! * '''Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Irving: '''I was sent here as bait?! * '''Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Irving goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Irving: '''What?! * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Irving: '''What is this…? * '''Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Irving walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Irving: '''I'm not done yet. '''Irving then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * ???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha * '''Irving: '''What the...? Show yourself! '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Samuel: '''As welcoming about Headless Man. * '''Irving: '''What did you want for me! * '''Samuel: '''Oh, you don't reminds about your nightmare and everyone's nightmare! * '''Irving: '''I never heard it. * '''Samuel: '''So where's your head? Oh that's great, you lost it, and you just a monster. * '''Irving: '''Doesn't care of all it! * '''Samuel: '''Well there is the one true Headless Man who have head. * '''Irving: '''WHAT?! * '''Samuel: '''You heard it. The headless man with pumpkin durring fight within horror, those words complains about your grandfather from the past. * '''Irving: '''I now remembered what happen to my family. You know what, i'll ends you now! Ending '''Pic of Irving standing about the decapitated corpses of both Wiseman and Deamon with him holding up their heads * Irving: '''The bloodshed was done! I have collected some brilliant trophies…but all this time I wondered what I even bothered to do this. All to collect some heads? '''Pic of Irving approaching Annapolis * Irving: '''It was all to vent out my anger towards everyone; humanity has abandoned me therefore they deserved my wrath. '''Pic of Irving holding the severed heads of Wiseman and Daemon high up into the air * Irving: '''It didn’t matter…in the end all I did was do what I do! But everone else is dead…my revenge against the city that banished me has been fulfilled…what else is there to do? But then… '''Pic of some blood from the bottom of Daemon’s severed head drops down and enters the whole of Irving’s neck * Irving: '''A drop of the demons blood entered my body… '''Pic of Irving dropping to the floor in pain * Irving: '''I found myself to be in pain…a pain going down my neck! What…what was happening?! '''Several picks show something growing out of Irving’s neck. First it shows a skull, followed by veins, flesh, muscle, organs and eventually skin and hair. Pic of Irving slowley getting up as the pain was gone, he then sees himself in the mirror * Irving: What took me by surprise…was what stared back at me was a face…nothing I have ever seen before. What stared back at me was a dashing young man…was this what I really looked like without my deformities? Or did it belong to someone else…I didn’t care at that point. Pic of Irving smiling * Irving: '''My head is like everyone elses…I no longer need to grief about the pain I suffered anymore! '''Pic of Irving riding along Annapolis outside BlackHollow * Irving: '''Actually there is only one bit of revenge I have left… '''Pic of Irving and Annapolis over a hill to see a large house in the distance. * Irving: '''I discovered the family that abandoned me still lives outside the city of BlackHollow, in the same house that I once lived in. It’s a nice place…a shame it’s already taken. '''Pic of Irving arriving at his old family house with Annapolis , then knocking on the door and then the family opens up to reveal themselves acting all polite. * Irving: '''Of course as I remembered they were shallow minded, they let me in because of my new face, they didn’t even know it was me. In fact they thought I was a trick or treater. '''Pic of Irving suddenly pulling a disturbing smile * Irving: '''I told them I didn’t want any sweets…instead. '''Pic of Irving decapitating one of the family members. * Irving: I told them I wanted revenge. Pic of the other members of the family frightened by what has happened with Irving slowley going towards them. * Irving: '''As I slowley walked towards them I began to tell them who I really was…and when they figured out who I was they begged me to stop because since I no longer had an “ugly head” I could be welcomed back any time…such shallow minds. '''Pic of the screen going black with several sword slashes heard. Pic of Irving then sitting on a chair in front of a fireplace * Irving: '''My mind is at peace now…I can now live amongst others without harm…the Legend of BlackHollow is no more. Only a man who wants to live in peace. But… '''Pic zooms out to reveal Irving has his victims heads on the wall behind him like animal head trophies. * '''Irving: '''Trespassers will be decapitated…hahahahahahahaha! Happy Halloween! Category:Character Subpages